Curtain Call
by Welcome To My Head
Summary: It was time to face the consequences of his actions. Still there was nothing he would change if he could. Because every choice he had made he had made by himself. Jason-centric. HSM3-spoilers. Formerly 'the Triple Threat'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Indeed I am still alive.

**Warning**: The most premium warning is my intrinsic dislike for the shaping of this story. My plot-line for the story (which has already been mapped out) is good and I can get into the story. My problem lies in the writing of it. In my eyes it does not contain the fluidity that is required and as such it is very possible that I (at some point) will either _delete, revise_ or otherwise _alter_ this chapter to my own liking. I will also update very spasmodically and with really long pauses (a nod to my perfectionistic nature and the lack of flow I am experiencing) so be warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that is recognizable in this and I will try to adhere as closely as I can to the timeline of High School Musical 3 so beware of spoilers and lots of them.

* * *

Far from being in an amiable mood Jason Cross glared at every person he could fixate his eyes on through the dirty window of the school bus. He was sat in the noisy abomination of a vehicle on his way to East High School for the first day of school after christmas break because his car had been taken from him.

The reason hadn't even been a good one. All he had done was destroying a vase and it wasn't even on purpose. Beside it had been butt-ugly one and frankly Jason thought he had done the world a favor by ruining it beyond repair. And he could hardly be held accountable for his father's new mother-in-law's hissyfit. The old hag was such a neat freak and had screamed bloody murder at the dirty water on her priceless kashmir rugs. She was on top of that a pack rat who had stuffed all too many things into the cabin therefore making it inevitable for Jason not to crash into something. How she managed to be both a neat freak and a pack rat was beyond Jason but he had already labelled her and wasn't about to rethink any of his obstinate bigotry ti favor of painting a prettier picture of her. She was and could only be the Hag of the Snorths.

The Snorths, Jason thought, was quite an inventive name for the snobs from the North but his dad didn't share the same sentiments. So uncool by him.

After a several hour long drive and being forced into an over-crowded van and headed for bloody Aspen in stupid Colorado state, sitting backwards the entire time no less, with boisterous brats that he generally despised but his father insisted were his half-brother and stepsiblings, had also taken a toll. That car trip had been the reason he had accidently walked into the table knocking over the priceless china vase. He had been so tired that he could barely see straight but no one believed him. Aside from Sophia, his stepsister but she was so gullible. In that manner they were quite similar he mused annoyed.

Anyway it definitely hadn't been the best way to kick off a holiday with a family that already saw him as a dumb oaf with nothing in his mind but sports. While that was in part true it did nothing to mitigate the resentment he harbored towards the bunch of snobs his father ordered him to treat with 'courtesy and dignity'. Sharpay was an eerie replica of his whole new family's attitude. Just his luck that his locker was so close to hers. Zeke found it more than convenient and often followed his best friend to his locker and hung around in hopes of getting a glimpse of the ice queen.

Back in Aspen Jason had done what he could to ruin the holiday whether it was disappearing for hours without a word when his father had explicitly explained to him he needed to attend their stupid bourgeoisie lunches. Yes, he knew that word: bourgeoisie. Mostly because he liked to have an extended vocabulary to insult his new 'family' in. If he was caught before he could sneak off to shoot some hoops or race down some slopes on a snowboard and forced to remain seated at endless meals and listen to mindless chatter he did his best to either sound more stupid than he usually did or would just retract into himself and ignore everyone even when they addressed him directly. Maybe that had been the true cause for him being grounded and his means of transportation removed.

The reason for his petulant behavior was in his own mind very good however selfish it may seem to others. He had never harbored any desire to go to stupid posh Aspen and wile away his entire vacation with people he hated, in weather he hated, eating food he _really_ hated. While snowboarding edged on being fun, hell it had been a thrill if he had to be honest, it did not lift the disappointment of the plans he had had before a phone call had cancelled them.

He had wanted to go to exotic Honolulu where his mother lived. Not the fake blonde bimbo posing for a stepmother. All she was good for was lending the tales about the evil stepmother a reasonable amount of credence. No, on Hawaii his real mother lived. She was a professor in marine biology or something of the sort and taught classes during the summer and diving or spending time in a lab during the winter. As it was he only got to see her twice a year because there was so much damn water between them. During his last visit in the summer vacation he had even been cheated of two whole weeks during because she had been offered a one in a lifetime opportunity to go on an expedition to someplace faraway and enticing, the mystery of that surely lay hidden there beckoning her adventurous side. It had burned a bit to be sent back early because his mother would rather work but he had pushed it aside and instead chose to be happy for her love of her job and the unique chance that had befallen her.

The bus came to a sudden halt and jostled Jason from his dark musings. Well new day new adventure and there was not a trendy family member in sight. Jason jumped from his uncomfortable seat as if he had sat on a hedgehog and pushed past several students in the narrow aisle. With a big grin he jumped onto the tarmac where sun was shining from a cloudless sky. He was met with the commotion of students yelling across the large congregation that always assembled outside the school after all breaks.

As soon as the sun hit his face, Jason was met with boisterous cheering and a flurry of people rushed towards the newly arrived yellow bus. He returned the greetings and was high fiving and slapping palms until his arms were hurting. Truthfully Jason had never been much for the socializing thing but being the starting forward on East High's varsity team it came with the territory. Through the turmoil Jason was almost sure he caught sight of Troy and Aaron. Though the glimpse had been obscured by the mass of bodies that surrounded him, he started to inch his way out of the frenzy and towards where his captain's supposedly where standing, engaged in conversation with Aaron, the tallest guy on their varsity team.

"Yo buddy!" Jason turned at the yell and was met with the smiling faces of Chad and Zeke. They high fived and patted each other on the back, talking through the welcomes that were continually sent their way.

"How was your vacation?" Jason asked and rearranged his bag. Zeke lightened into a huge smile and immediately went into a long narrative of how he aced the christmas meal and the exact number of aunts who had asked for the recipes for his personalized crème brûlée. Chad rolled his eyes having already been subjected to the teachings of the secret ingredient.

Jason grinned at Chad's exasperated expression. It culminated with Chad clasping a hand over Zeke's mouth. "Yes, okay we get. The secret behind baking whatever stuff you said is to put the pork crackling in the oven while the meat is grilled. Will you shut up now?"

Zeke grimaced at Chad. "It's cooking not baking and I haven't even told Jase about the pastries." Chad groaned and Jason asked, heartened by the prospect of sweets: "You have any teaser with you?"

Zeke shook his head but before he could respond Chad turned to Jason in an attempt to divert the attention from Zeke's newest recipes. "Hey, how was Honolulu anyway? Any nice-looking chicks?"

"Oh right!" Zeke exclaimed. "You're so lucky. I would kill to go to Hawaii."

"Why? It's not like any of you need the tan."

"Troy!"

"Whassup, bro?"

"Heya dude."

"Hi guys. How was everyone's holidays?"

Zeke opened his mouth to launch a new rant about his christmas meal but a look from Chad quickly had him close his mouth. "So, Jase. Honolulu?" Jason's face darkened at his plight. He was seriously feeling sorry for himself. "I didn't get to go." The guys winced. "Ouch." "Yeah. Total bummer," Zeke seconded. "Tell me about it," Jason huffed. "So what did you do instead?" Troy asked though he was hardly paying attention. A goodly part of the student body wanted to say hello to the wildcat superstar and his crew.

At the question Jason shuddered. "I really don't want to talk about it. Think Aspen with a bunch of Sharpay-clones."

Chad gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder while Zeke looked dreamy. "Awesome," he sighed.

He was afforded three dummy slaps.

* * *

Homeroom with mrs. Darbus was commenced with the same theatrical voice that to Jason only served to make him sleepy. She was deeply engrossed in the usual mind numbing rant about the performing arts cleaning effect and the complete destruction of the new generation that obviously did nothing but play video games and drink alcohol.

Jason heard something land on his table and he glanced up from his arms where he had buried his head. A crumbled note lay on his table and, glancing up to make sure mrs. Darbus didn't notice, he unfolded it.

_2on2 with C and T after school?_

_-Zeke_

Jason stuffed the note inside his pencil case and caught Zeke's eyes as he nodded. He hadn't really had a chance to play against anyone during vacation so it was a welcomed respite. Beside he was in no hurry to get back home where the only thing that awaited him was his wicked step mom.

By the black board Mrs. Darbus continued to rant: "Kelsi Nielsen will be responsible for sign ups regarding our winter musical. The sheets will be posted on the bulletin boards and try outs is scheduled for next week. Jason, hand down."

The class chuckled and Jason grimaced. He was never allowed to ask any questions even if it spared his ears of the painful and completely irrelevant chatter of Mrs. Darbus' voice. Luckily a bell went off and Jason sighed in relief.

"That concludes our first homeroom together after the holidays," mrs. Darbus exclaimed easily overpowering the ringing bell with her screechy voice. "I hope you will all come to the auditions for our winter musicale," this was accompanied by a stern look at Troy who slowly glided further into his seat. "And Jason next time I see you passing notes in class you will get detention."

Zeke grinned cheekily at him. Jason mock glared and mouthed: '_That's so unfair!_'

* * *

The sun in Albuquerque befell Jason so much better than meters of snow in Aspen but at the moment he was not of a mind to ponder the effects of weather. The balmy warmth, an extraordinary 58 F, along with the exertion the competition the varsity players put into the simple game had persuaded the four boys to drop their shirts a long time ago. They lay on the grass beside the red matting of the outdoor court in front of school.

Zeke and Jason were teamed against Troy and Chad who currently was up with one.

Zeke made a hand-off and bordering illegal screening on Chad, giving Jason the possibility of a long shot. The satisfying swoosh was music to his ears. Pure net.

"Losers' ball," Jason taunted with a beaming glint in his eyes as handed the rebound to Troy who grinned. "We'll see who's losers." Troy passed to Chad who faked a jab-step before throwing it back at Troy. He followed at a quick speed and screened Jason. Zeke hedged Troy, leaving Chad completely bare.

"I got him. Watch pick-and-roll. _Pick-and-roll,_" Jason shouted to Zeke but it was too late.

Chad made a simple spin move and the layup was in the basket. "Crap," Zeke exclaimed, hands on his hips and looking at the bouncing ball with an irritated expression.

"And he scores. Team Danton wins!" Troy hooted. Chad cheered somewhere in the background and did a small victory dance which poor choreography would have had Ryan running away . Annoyed at the loss Zeke and Chad clapped hands and Zeke asked, "Danton, huh? How long did it take you to come up with that."

"One exceptionally boring english lit. class," Chad grinned. "And food's on you guys." Chad picked up his ball and their shirts, distributing the items to his sulky teammates.

Grumbling they started making their way to Troy's run down truck, captain and co-captain gloating at their victory. "Where are we going?" Zeke questioned as he and Jason jumped up behind the truck, Chad and Troy having won the right of the seats. Chad was driving for some reason, most likely Gabriella, Jason mused, as Troy was busy texting on his cell to notice anything going on around him.

"Some fastfood place," Chad decided, fiddling with his keys.

"Can't we go to the mall or something? It'll take longer," Jason questioned as he made himself comfortable. Or as comfortable as he could get trying to use a basketball for a pillow. When Chad started the car, it gave a lurch backwards which resulted in Jason slamming his head into the boot on account of his rather futile attempt with the basketball. Zeke snickered at him when he sat up, rubbing the sore spot.

"Doesn't Cinderella want to go home to his evil step mom and step siblings," it came from the front of the car. Jason poked his tongue at Troy who was smirked. "Any day, I tell ya," Jason replied. "Any day she's gonna offer me a red apple and then you'll se I'm right about her." They all grinned at the long standing joke.

"Whatever Jase. I'm gonna call Gabriella. Maybe she and the girls will meet us there," Troy said already with his cell phone pressed to his ears. At the sparkling in his blue eyes and his hand stylishly ruffling his hair the guys hooted at him. He was always so self conscious when he talked to Gabriella even if it was just over the phone. "The mall it is then," Chad stated quite as he rolled out of the school's parking lot.

Jason closed his eyes and let the moans of Troy' sick engine lull him into a dazed state. Beside him Zeke was going off into a rant about a new sort of muffins he would take a shot at when he came home. Jason hummed nearly inaudibly to himself.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**A/N****:** Any feedback will be much appreciated especially comments on my writing and your perception of the way it's styled. At this point I'm torn whether to forget all about this start and return to scratch and create another angle or if it is fitting for the mood I'm trying to capture as well as Jason's character (which I know is somewhat OOC. It will be eradicated in possible future chapters as ICness is very important to me as a general).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know most people would most likely classify Chad as the shooting guard (SG is mentioned as a Two in the text) but after having reviewed all the movies (tough job, I know) I found that the position of small forward would suit him better. Also in the music movie to 'Get'cha head in the game' Jason is playing defense on Troy and regularly players of equal talent, speed, weight and/or height is pitted against each other I found it reasonable to believe that he is a shooting guard cum small forward when occasion calls for it (hence the later use of the term swing man. More of that in due time) and as such he is a shooting guard in this story. Troy is, of course, point guard and Zeke is a power forward and center (a forward-center).

**Disclaimer**: I own do not own HSM or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Two weeks into the school year and Jason was ready to amend that statement.

The pile of homework was slowly rising and Jason had already garnered his first two weeks of detention and it was only for not turning in his synopsis of some lame text in on time. He had already forgotten what it was supposed to be about anyway.

On top of his frustratingly extensive amount of homework, which he was desperately trying to ignore, was coach Bolton's brutal basketball practices that left him completely drained in the evening hence his inability to complete his mission to eliminate the fiendish scholastic work that continued to string him along unable to eliminate the growing threat to his college dreams and the main reason for him walking through the blinding white halls to spend his free period in the study hall, however sad that situation was. All of his teammates were caught up with homework as well and couldn't run drills in the gym with him anyhow.

The dully colored walls just seemed to go on forever Jason contemplated just running there but then he would have to spend the extra time studying and that was not high on his 'to do'-list however much he needed to.

The beckoning of the gym hall was ripping in his shirt as the familiar red double doors came into view but with a steely resolve he continued past the tantalizingly open doors.

When he turned a corner Jason groaned out loud, garnering more than a few looks from the scant handful of students that were hanging around their lockers but he didn't care. He was itching to just drop everything and run back into the gym to shoot some hoops. Why couldn't they ever get homework in P.E.? That would bee so much more entertaining and he wouldn't have any problems. Alas the only homework he was currently struggling with was a behemoth sized essay in history, an even bigger math assignment and three chapters in some dauntingly thick book that had to be read and understood for english. Jason had no idea how to do that. He was already in remedial reading. Not that that seemed to be a mitigating factor, Jason thought sullenly as he pushed the door to the study hall open.

The dull silence rushed to him in greeting and Jason sighed yet again.

He was not the most talkative in their group, Chad claimed that place quite diligently, and often found the large noisy, nosy crowd that surrounded their table at lunch to be both annoying and slightly claustrophobic. It was not that he prefered to be alone he was just uncomfortable being in the spotlight under constant scrutiny. He had always been content to stay in the background. There if you failed no one got to see but with friends like Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor and a burning passion for basketball the background simply had been an option and now he was so used to the constant noise that silence unsettled him.

Was it even possible for silence to be that loud?

Fiddling with his collar Jason started to pace the study hall, returning the waves and nods sent in his direction. The impending looks of the books that hovered over him in their daunting book shelves were enough to send jitters down his spine but he expertly disregarded the discomfort and penetrated further into the foreign, and in his paranoid mind, hostilely inclined study hall.

A vacancy presented itself amongst the shady racks of the library and Jason was quick to seek cover in the small alcove. It contained a small window through which he could glimpse at the green areas on the school. It did little to assuage the acute longing for the freedom he found in sports but was enough for him to not flee immediately. He could hardly wait for school to be over and for training to commence, no matter how grueling a task it would turn out to be.

With one last sigh he conceded himself to his evil twisted fate and flipped open the first of his large tomes. Determined to make it through alive. For him it wasn't easy to get lost in the text and always his eyes seemed to be sneaking towards the fields outside of his window. And sighing every time he forced himself to read one more line. It was just so damn hard.

Groaning he allowed himself a brief respite from the books and opted to gaze out of the window for a second. You know, just to make sure the five minutes of reading didn't fry his brain or something.

No one was on the football field outside but he could easily picture it. The team, the officials and the crowd on the stands. He was almost sorry the season had stopped but at least he had basketball. Playing football held that strange tinge of freedom he so loved in basketball even though it was not his first sport of choice. Feeling this was the opportune moment to reminisce in Jason thought back to the previous year where he had been more or less willingly been recruited to join the ranks of a football team in dire need of help. The Wildcats' running back and second string substitute RB had been injured in the second game some time in september. They had both been out for the rest of the season meaning the football team lacked the necessary speed as they had no one that could fill the slot without weakening another part of their lineup.

The coach of the football team had gone to the varsity basketball team and Troy and Zeke and Chad had offered Jason as a volunteer without neither his consent nor his knowledge. The three guys thought it useful for him to burn some of his excess energy and with his past in football granted he had been the obvious choice.

Training with a foreign team had been strange at first and very awkward. Footballers and B-ballers kept to their own teams mostly and Jason only other sports in school were the swim team and P.E. Not exactly zone blitz and fourth down conversion there. The group had soon turned out to quite an amiable bunch and grateful for Jason help even though they hadn't made it past the regular season that year.

Things around school had been getting a lot more fun without the cliques. Sure it had been fine with him because he had been on top as a Two in the starting line up and best friend with Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth but after Gabriella's arrival his horizon had been expanded severely to other friends though none could ever replace those three retards he usually spent his time with. And the in turn were the only ones who could handle his less than bright moments all the time.

A shrill tone broke Jason out of his reverie. Confused he looked around. Surely he hadn't spent the whole free period just thinking about the football season. Apparently he had. Oh well.

As the second the ring of the bell began echoing though the school grounds Jason jumped up his chair, knocking it over in the process, grabbed his books which weight earlier had hindered the speed of his travel substantially, and bolted through the study hall, headed for the door and sweet, sweet freedom.

Before the last ring he was secure outside the study hall as a result of his whirlwind race to the door. Not even the librarian had managed to shout at him not to run before he was home safe.

Jason stumbled slightly and skidded to a halt when he finally reached his locker, heaving slightly for his breath. How he had managed to survive the hour in the study hall was beyond Jason though he could venture a guess and say it wasn't lethal but that seemed unlikely. There had to be someone, some place, some time who had died from the sheer boredom of staring blankly into a history book and not getting any of the reasons for the start of the american civil war.

Jason unloaded all of his books haphazardly into his locker and slammed it shut before anything could fall out. It would probably come crashing on him like an avalanche the next time he had to pick up a few books but he would deal with that then.

Voices rang through the drab corridors that were crowding with an unremitting haste. Three voices reached Jason's ears as he traipsed the hallway and with a slight smirk he headed towards the sound.

"Hey dude!" Zeke yelled making Chad and Troy look up. His towering over the general masses made the aspiring baker able to get an adequate overview of the swarming crowd. "Yo Jason!"

Jason waved to show he had heard and pushed his way through the crowd of unrelenting mass of bodies in the hallway. Jason reached them and they bumped fists and messed up each others hair as usual before Zeke and Chad turned back to eyeing up the board with vehemence. Troy just looked plain annoyed and, curious as to the cause of his irritated mien, Jason perused the bulletin board in front of them for the cause of his teammates' obvious displeasure. And found it. "You're not going to audition for Darbus' musical again are you?" Jason questioned, his brow creasing at the sparkly sheet for sign ups.

"Please say no." Chad added, casting a dark askance look at Troy who rolled his eyes. Chad continued: "You were great and all but I wanna be back to back champions."

"Don't worry guys. My career started and ended with the musical last year."

Simultaneously the three guys snorted. "So you say now but when Gabriella look at you with those big wet eyes and ask you to audition there's no turning to goo this time." Theatrically Chad batted his eyes Troy who denied it instantaneously. "I don't turn into goo." "You do," Jason declared smugly.

"You have to be strong-" Chad exclaimed. "Be a man," Zeke interjected. "And say no so we can score some scholarships!" Chad shouted cheerfully.

"I am a man, alright," Troy protested. He felt slightly peevish at his friends total disregard of his obvious and undeniable manliness.

"Our entire future relies on you, captain," Chad stated the serious tone back in his voice. "That's a scary thought," Jason quipped. Troy shot him a dirty look which Jason just smirked obnoxiously at.

"I'm a man."

Once again being disregarded by his chattering friends made Troy pout petulantly. It did not help to mitigate the matter that Chad patted his hair with a taunted smirk though it was clear he was struggling not to burst out laughing. Impatiently Jason shifted as he watched Troy take a swipe at Chad which inevitably lead to a compulsory wrestling match. "I'm hungry," he informed Zeke who was the only one willing to pay attention. "You don't say. Yo guys, break it up. Lets get some food, 'kay."

"I'm so hungry." "We know, Jason," Troy stated.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the large cafeteria welcomed the four boys though Jason quickly zeroed in on the --- which in large red letters proclaimed the menu of the day. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed and sped past his friends to reach the queue and get his platter. "Tacos!"

He skidded to a halt but miscalculated and crashed into the last person waiting in line. The small form gave a lurch forward and collided with the next set of students who had been deeply consumed in their undoubtedly intriguing conversation. The person turned to shoot an annoyed glance at the perpetrator and revealed herself to female. More importantly _her._

"Nice one, Jase," Zeke yelled through the cafeteria, having witnessed Jason clumsy moment. As any true friend it was his job to inform everyone in immediate vicinity about it was well. "Real classy."

Jason grinned goofily at Kelsi and ruffled his hair uncomfortably. "Sorry 'bout that. Are you okay?" Kelsi nodded silently and shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Look where you're going next time, Cross." Taylor shot him a condescending look and turned to continue her chat with Gabriella who was just smiling sweetly and shaking her head slightly.

Jason grimaced at the swarthy hued girl. Even though she was dating Chad and had that jock thoroughly whipped, she had never quite warmed to Jason though he for the life of him could not figure out why. Maybe it was because he skipped school so often and only dated casually but if that was the case then she had no right to judge. It was his life, dammit.

Kelsi tilted her head when Jason turned to her again.

"Don't mind her," she said shyly. Jason flashed her his best smile. "Never do." His attention was diverted by the widening gap and the rapidly disappearing tacos. It was a truly tantalizing sight and the smell itself was enough to make his mouth water. He really needed to remember never to miss out on a meal even though he had been running late and his stepsister had nicked the last bagel in front of him. Stupid girl.

"Mind moving along?" Jason questioned absentmindedly, hungrily eyeing the tacos up for size. Flustered Kelsi turned and murmured something before seeking refuge amongst her friends.

With a sigh of part relief and part anticipation Jason at long last grabbed a hold of his red plastic tray and acquired one of the much yearned for taco platters and dessert, Jason noted with glee. With a quick stride he weaved his way through the crowded cafeteria and reached the dais on which his select group of friends had their usual lunch spots.

He plopped down into the seat beside Zeke and made quick process of his meal, only listening to the conversation around the table with half an ear. It revolved mainly around the heaps of homework and unfairly large amount of tests and exams, the winter musical, the upcoming basketball games they needed to win to become conference champs two years in a row and the heightened difficulty at the scholastic decathlon's next competition. Jason slowly zoned it all out to focus on savoring his lamentably small portion of food on his plate.

The other guys had often accused him of having a single track mind when food was on the table and Jason had shrugged it off, easily spying the truth in it. But hey, he was a growing boy and if that excuse didn't work anymore he could at least blame the atrociously hard basketball practices coach Bolton was pushing them through what with the end of regular season was fast approaching and with that the conference championship and the promise of a back to back championship. Jason wanted more than anything to bring that trophy back to the school again and beat those snotty kids from West High.

"Jason!"

His ears picked up at his name and he briefly cast a glance around, annoyed at being distracted from devouring his coveted taco.

"Geehs, lala-land or what," Chad said.

"What?"

"Never mind. We were just talking 'bout practice but if you're too preoccupied to participate be my guest." Jason shrugged the comment of and set about his second taco. He didn't notice the collective set of eyes being rolled but did had half an ear to the conversation from then on.

"So anyway when I got back at her place last saturday she was all like: 'What happened?' and I just said I'd been at practice," Chad continued his narrative. "I mean no offense Troy but shit your old man's crazy. I mean come on."

"None taken. Ever since last game where we won with like just enough points it's all he's been talking about," Troy informed gravely. "Well, also me and you guys but never mind," he amended.

Chad puffed as a response and said: "Still I swear if I hear: 'Six points, guys, six! Focus on the six points!' ever again I'm gonna hurl."

"Ew!" The collective exclamation had Chad grinning "We won didn't we. He's gonna forget that catchphrase soon," Zeke added to the conversation.

"What do you mean with the six points?" Gabriella asked. Normally she wasn't the least interested in sports but for Troy she was making a concerted effort.

"Remember the last game against Sea Level High?" At Gabriella's confirmative nod Troy continued his elucidation. "We had to win that game by 6 or more if we wanted to go through to the finals."

"But why?"

Troy shrugged. "Don't know actually."

Jason rolled his eyes. And they said he was stupid. At least he kept track of their game record. Probably the only math he would ever do voluntarily. He swallowed the morsel he was chewing and explained. "Because of our two losses in the autumn we're competing on points with the Sea Level Seahorses. Dumb, I know. Anyway the Wildcats had an equal amount of win, loss and games where we squared with the other team." "Undetermined games," Taylor offered.

"Whatever. Point is..." Jason faltered to remember where he was. "Oh yeah. So we were _undetermined,_" he glanced at Taylor who crossed her arms and huffed, "In terms of wins but Seahorses was leading with like five points or somethings. We had to win by six to get in the lead and qualify for the regional state final."

A deep resounding silence ensued finally broken by Troy's, "Yeah, that."

The talk slowly graduated towards their test results. A loud exclamation made Jason privy to a conversation he with admirably resolve had tried to weasel himself out of.

"Oh my god. I only got a 91% in that test. I'm usually really good at geography. What did I do wrong, Gabs?" Taylor demanded. She held up her paper to compare it to Gabriella who had also just produced her sheet from her bag.

"Maybe you were thinking about me?"

"Sure Chad."

"How did you do?" Gabriella asked.

Smiling proudly he said, "I got a Bminus."

"Seriously? Oh my god. Congratulations." Gabriella was genuinely happy for him as was the rest of the table who soon added their own congratulatory remarks.

"Taylor had me study all weekend but I did it. You got an A right, Gab?"

"Yes."

Jason couldn't help but poke his remaining taco. It was so unfair. He had studied this weekend as well. Maybe not that much or intensively and stuff but he had looked in the books which was probably more than what Gabriella and Taylor. And he had thought he had it all down and memorized, that for once he would be able to nail it maybe even ace a stupid test. Everything had just made sense in that subject but when the paper was in front of him and he sat with his pencil everything just clicked and his entire memory had been wiped blank. The big, red and all too familiar F bore witness to the sudden amnesia.

He was just so tired of feeling so incredibly stupid when even Chad started getting good grades. Before he and Chad had been able to laugh it off together when they failed and Zeke and Troy scored Cs and Bs, hell even the occasional A, on their tests. Now he was all alone and the sense of failure and self-castigation grew to new heights. If he couldn't even pass a written tests that Chad could nail how was he ever going to go through the SATS come summer. He was going to fail and then it was bye bye to the dreams of being an NBA player; goodbye college even if he did get a scholarship and hello to work at a junkyard.

"How did you do, Jase?" Belatedly Jason noticed someone addressing him and he looked up confused. Gabriella repeated her question.

In response he shrugged simply. "I did alright."

* * *

**A/N**: So here it is.

It would be greatly appreciated if you find any fault in the text then get back to me. Also if there's something with the basketball terminology that needs explaining I will be happy to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: A lot of the speech and action doesn't belong to me but is a part of the HSM3. Spoilers ahead.

And I would like to thank _Hariken Hero, Chip, AllForLoveAndHappiness, digigirl02 _and _Gypsy_ for reviewing_. It always helps a writing process. Especially to Gypsy _who opened my eyes for the possibility of playing with pairings but more of that later.

**Warning: **Language. **Deleted scenes-spoilers.** Beware. Also from hereon out I am going to mangle the story-line of HSM3 something fierce. Looking oddly forward to it... A bit of drinking; no drunk scenes though. And considering the drinking age in the US is 21 years of age this chapter contains hints at minor drinking. (I just find that exceedingly strange. In Denmark we're allowed to drink when we're 16)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the High School Musical or the lucky socks.

* * *

They were going to lose.

Jason was watching the orange eight-patched ball bounce away slightly across the glossy floor as he came to that disheartening realization. He could feel the lingering sensation of the gruff texture on his fingertips that had slipped from his grasp as it had done so many times before that disastrous night. A night which was supposed to have been his.

A blaring noise signaled the end of the second quarter and to his right Troy seemed to snap out of his forlorn daze and with a disappointed sigh he set the course for the lockers. As he walked past Jason he pulled a little at the other's sweat soaked jersey to get him to follow him into the locker room.

Seventeen seconds had been left when West High had made a dingle; a turnover and a fast break; affording West High two points while costing East High an equal two. Then Troy missed an alley-oop, such a perfect opportunity to embellish the numbers on the score board and did nothing to assuage the guilt that undoubtedly coursed him at the poor show of their basketball abilities. Ones which seemed nonexistent at the moment.

The tugs to Jason's jersey became more insistent followed by a light touch to his overarm forcing Jason to look up. Listlessly he followed behind Troy, offhandedly noticing that his captain was limping. The injury was almost unnoticeably but to Jason it sprung into his eyes that Troy's old leg injury had decided to play up, making him that much slower and a margin more predictable. It had been the first setback but their team had not been deterred. Even shortly into the first quarter when Jason and a West High player had been in a rebound-situation which afforded Jason with a pointed elbow to his jaw, a blossoming bruise and a bloodied tongue from where he had bit himself had not been enough to put a damper on the wildcat spirit. Blood had been everywhere though and the metallic taste lingered behind, mingling with the vile tinge of defeat. Then Zeke had been elbowed between his ribs and as a consequence of being winded he missed both his free throws. After that the stage had been set for a calamitous evening with West High in complete dominion of the court.

Soon Troy, followed by Jason, disappeared into the hallway leading both the wildcats to an long tirade from the coach. Idly Jason wondered if there was a possibility of escaping through the doors unnoticed or if drowning himself in the shower would be the easier way to go. It was pretty pathetic thoughts to entertain but at the moment he couldn't care. Only the knowledge of their imminent defeat was able to penetrate the walls of adrenalin, disappointment, moroseness and anger directed to himself, at his own inability as a basketball player and assumed impregnable talents. The wildcat champions had thought they had had designs on the trophy. The underestimation of their opposing team was leading to their downfall. Jason's chest felt tight at the thought. This poignant destruction of every dream he harbored and the degradation of their team as a whole was nearly too much to bear.

But the bigger pill to swallow was that Jason was not injured. There was no horrible pain in his feet, his legs didn't even feel like lead and most certainly he was able to breathe with a semi normal rate. The only thing holding Jason back was himself. Him and his ego and his inadequacy.

Jason entered the locker as one of the last, silently settling himself on the cold tiles, his back rested against one of the wooden benches.

A few sundry people hit the lockers in irritation and despair. Jason merely heaved another deep sigh. He drew the hood of his zipped sweatshirt up and stared at an undetermined spot in front of him, thoughts whirling around his head as the mood already despondent bid fair to turn positively maudlin as the full brunt of their adrenalin was starting to wear off and as such made the plays they had erred in and the occasional disastrous blunder that much clearer in their minds.

Slumped shoulders, downcast miens and a grim resignation, that was what greeted coach Bolton when he entered the locker. He himself had been surprised by the determination and vigor in the West High's game; the same which was pitifully lacking in their own, inspiration obviously having long since fled the team.

"Alright." An askance look was sent to the whiteboard in his hand before it was discarded with a clattering noise on the floor. The sound drew the full attention of the boys. "No more Xs and Os, okay. Forget about the scoreboard," he said, an almost earnest plea detectable in his voice. "'Cause here's the number that matters. Sixteen. There's sixteen minutes left in this game, guys. There's only sixteen minutes left in this season. And for the seniors on this squad," feeling struck, Jason glanced up to meet the imploring blue gaze so like Troy's. "Guys, you've only got sixteen minutes left in a wildcat uniform. So make 'em count. Sixteen minutes... to be a team," he trailed off, letting his speech sink in. It had the desired effect, he saw the light of defiance and will to play alight in their eyes. With renewed energy and a sense of smugness he shouted: "Captains!" before exiting the establishment.

All as one the teammates rose at the bellow and turned expectantly to Troy, who stood with a look of determination drawn across his face and the athletic tape for his bruised fingers in hand. Chad stepped beside Troy looking equally ready to claim the regular state title.

"Alright. Hey guys," Troy started, taking time to glance around the assembly. Above them the sound of the crowd who had so valiantly cheered their failing team on during the first period, penetrated the walls. They seemed more than ready to support their team during the second period also and judging by the roar the West High had stepped onto the court to warm up.

Chad heaved a deep breath, Troy seemed more resigned, more calm.

"You heard coach. We're all gonna remember the next 16 minutes for a long time after we leave East High. So it's now or never."

Agreeing murmurs went through the team as Troy gestured for Chad to perform his part of the pre-game rites.

"What team?"

"Wildcats."

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get'cha head in the game!"

It was all good. The familiar battle cry ringing out in the empty hallway and the ululation that penetrated the thick concrete walls were all calming to his frazzled nerves. They had sixteen minutes left and they would turn everything around in those sixteen minutes. Looking around at his teammates Jason knew they would bring the West High Knights to the knees. Because in the look on their faces was a vow: play like there is no tomorrow. Because there wasn't a tomorrow for them.

Suddenly, just before the corner of the corridor that would lead them into the gym Troy stopped. Behind him the wildcats slid to a halt.

"Hi guys. Guys!" Troy called to get their attention. The hooting dwindled at the captain's yells. Slowly Troy approached the wildcat logo that had been painted on the wall in front of them and shot a quick look down at the court before turning, arm raised and an accusatory note in his voice.

"Who washed their lucky socks?! Our lucky socks that we've worn for three straight playoff games. Games that we won."

Jason couldn't help but look around. It was unfathomable for someone to perform such a sacrilege. Washing the socks would account for this sudden atrocious game. The lucky socks were their ritual, a superstition harbored near every wildcats' heart. If they were washed they would lose their magic and so would the team.

The ritual was much to their mothers' lamentations though.

"Mine never left my locker all season." Chad declared, full of conviction.

Troy neared them ominously. "Jason?" he questioned.

Jason couldn't help but feel put off by the suggestion that he would do something that horrible. "I kept mine in my lunch bag."

Troy nodded. "Zeke?"

"I vacuum-packed mine."

A hint of relief edged Troy's next exhale. "There's my team." He resumed his spot in front of their team. "Game on." With one synchronized movement every guy on the team drew up their hoods and each player placed a hand on the wildcat logo on the wall as they passed. Full of resolve they entered the court sparkling 26 to West High's 47 remained a taunting reminder but with a freshly steeled resolve Jason promised himself it would not stay so for long.

A nagging thought had however rooted itself in Jason's mind. To him it seemed that even coach seemed to lack hope that they should be able to measure the score set by the West High. Jason resolutely pushed the thought away. They would fight them. Claw and teeth and lucky socks.

He clenched the ball in midair, having caught Troy's rebound and threw it against the backboard for the person behind him to grip.

* * *

A spin move and a drive.

That was all it had taken for Troy to lose the double-team set to guard by the 2-3-zone West High in a last desperate attempt had managed to set up with only a modicum of success.

Troy jumped high, having made a drive to perfect the opportunity for a layup. but was met with a veritable wall of the three West High players stationed at the baseline.

Jason slowed his V-cut to a halt and followed his captain with his eyes. It was as if everything else faded away at the advent of the event unfolding before him. His parched throat, the complaining by his ribs whenever he drew a breath, that capacity they held seemingly too small to for his lungs to be confined to, the soreness of his legs, the dull thrum of his jaw and the metallic tinge in his mouth.

Troy passed the ball, unable to try at a secure attempt at the basket with their season hanging in a thin thread, the timer nearing zero with an unsettling haste. They still had a chance, Jason thought, apprehension turning sluggish in his exhausted mind. Then he saw who had the ball.

It was Rocketman.

Rocketman in the key and with two seconds to go.

Rocketman controlling the game; their outcome of their season. He was controlling the rest of Jason's life.

It was such a scary thought that it knocked the wind out of Jason. If they didn't advance past the regular season his chances at a scholarship were drastically diminished.

Full of consternation, a mingled, mangled mess of dread and anticipation in equal parts, he saw the ball leave Rocketman's thin grasp, saw it hit the backplate, bounce off the ring once, twice... He couldn't breathe.

Then it twirled and went in. Rocketman made the basket.

Another second flew past followed by several others in quick succession until comprehension settled and a very palpable sensation of relief coursed his body. The surreality of the situation was almost laughable yet still the court was awash in reds and whites before long, one mass of people all jumping up and down in elation and ebullience.

In an almost mindless frenzy they managed to elevate Troy on their shoulders (a feat Jason took no part of, wisely leaving it to the centers and power forwards of the team) and handed their slightly ragged captain, battered from his many inelegant tumbles onto the floor by the jostling of opposing players, the large trophy that gleamed in the fluorescents that littered the ceiling above.

* * *

Still drunk from their narrow victory earlier Jason sashayed down the middle of a wide street in a suburban neighborhood, cheering loudly with his fellow wildcats; wholly unconcerned with the triviality of the pavements. Aaron and Lamont were the two largest wildcats who both towered over Jason, casting ominous shadows on him and Yoji, their korean combo guard was more in eye level of Jason.

All of the four guys' cars had been left behind at the gymnasium for reasons undisclosed. The walk to Troy's house did not bother them overly much except for one thing.

"My legs feel like they're gonna fall off!" Yoji bellowed sourly, dragging his feet in the general direction of Troy's house where already a mix of what could only be Kelsi's music could be heard far down the street. Later on the evening it was sure to invoke complaints from the less nocturnal neighbors but for the moment no one was particularly heedful of their comfort.

Behind him Jason heard Aaron agree and Lamont grumble and he himself was not disinclined towards Yoji's point of view. Verily he shared the same sentiments but not for all the soft couches in the world would he forego the chance to celebrate their startling turnaround and conference title. Troy's couch would probably have to suffice for the exhausted for the majority of the basket team further into the night but luckily Mrs. Bolton had always proven to be very hospitable.

As a matter of fact he was actually still grounded and should have been home nearly an hour ago. The bad conscience nagged if only for a short while. It was important for him to be at this party and the rush from their victory soon banished the last thought of curfew.

More so than not as the four wildcats with a polyphonic acclamation of exuberance cast sight on the highlighted entrance of their destination. They filtered through the garden entryway. The garden of Troy's family was festively decorated in the triumphing Wildcats' red, white and golden colors. Already the party was at full blaze and free space was a luxury none seemed to inclined to acquire. The basketball court, one which Jason was exceedingly familiar with, had been converted to a makeshift dance floor; people were making good use of the steady beat and the offered space. Balloons and colored confetti were prominent, banners from the game had been draped round the trees and facade of the house and a sweet smell of freshly made popcorn wafted through the back yard.

Yoji, Aaron and Lamont immediately split when they stepped inside the fence to the loud cheers of the crowd that had already assembled. Jason made his way through greetings and hands thrumming onto his back in congratulations. It was with an envious sigh that Jason watched Yoji tumble about on an unoccupied patch of grass; that was not an option for him. He needed to locate Zeke in the midst of the celebrating wildcats despite his legs feeling increasingly sluggish as his feet numbed. And aside from Zeke he had spotted a familiar face through the crowd.

Exhilaration coursed his body when he finally reached the vicinity of the dais on which Kelsi had set up her equipment; her hair was a mess and her clothes slightly askew. The overpowering bass felt like it penetrated the body and the vibrations increased in front of the substantial speakers that were connected to Kelsi's synthesizer. Jason took a silent moment to internally compliment the girl for her choice in electronics. Complimenting a girl on her judgement regarding electronics was something that happened increasingly infrequently. He turned from the earshattering music that boomed from the blasters and approached the front of the designated DJs' table.

"Hey, Jase!" Kelsi yelled over the sound of some popular, poppy song when she spotted him. She smiled, her head tilted to the side to keep her headphones stationed against her shoulder. Jason nodded at her and returned the smile but afterwards when her attention shifted to the management of the music he found it hard to stop looking. She was practically glowing in the soft light of the paper lanterns that were hung in the garden. It was a strange feeling that coursed his body when she looked up again, her eyes gleaming and the smile sparkling. He took a step forward when her hand beckoned him. "Great game tonight," she complimented. "I swear I almost died when Troy passed to Zara. But you, eh.. brought your game."

Disregarding the pain he knew would it would induce in his jaw, Jason grinned both elated at the praise and at her slight awkwardness. Basketball terminology had always sounded really strange coming from Kelsi; always the quiet girl behind the piano. "You don't need to talk basket but thanks."

Kelsi huffed and mock pouted. "Hey, I talk basket, okay."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah," she insisted, placing her hands on her hips and pretending to be sizing him up for a fight. Jason crossed his arms and arched a brow. Kelsi was starting to shiver but kept her pose. Jason wondered seeing as it was a moderately clement weather until he realized she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Whatever you say, Kels," a voice cut in from behind.

Jason twisted to see the newcomer and was faced with Zeke balancing a tray of sweets and chips. "Yo Jase," Zeke addressed him. "Where've you been? I swear I've been all over this place, looking for you. Ouch. That's some bruise."

Jason shrugged as he filched some of the snacks from Zeke's tray. "Me and some of the guys walked here."

"Seriously? Why?" He looked surprised.

"Dunno but I'm really tired."

Zeke snorted. "You're such an idiot. At least you made it here before Troy and Chad."

Jason grunted slightly as he fought dearly to keep his amusement at bay. Zeke had been right about the bruise. He had never realized how much he actually used the muscles that had been bruised during the game; it was bordering ridiculous. All the same he tried to refrain from laughing outright thus causing less strain on the effected area. "Really?" he said instead. "How lucky."

"Where are they?" Kelsi questioned in a lull of the music. Quickly a new song started to play before she turned to the boys for an answer.

"Troy's car for sure broke down so they're gonna have to push it all the way." The two guys high fived at the others' predicament.

Zeke excused himself for a short while, in search of a vacant sport for the tray.

"And you think that's funny?" she asked Jason incredulously. Jason cursed his timing as he was busy devouring the snacks he had snatched from Zeke's tray. He hadn't had anything real to eat since the game other than half a dry sandwich.

Before Jason was able to swallow and procure a reply Zeke was back and answered when the question was repeated. "'Course it is."

Kelsi shook her head and muttered something under her breath that would invariably be about boys and that subspecies intrinsic stupidity.

"Well great seeing you Kelsi but we gotta go," Zeke said. "Come on Jase." He pulled on Jason's sleeve and with a quick word of goodbye they were gone.

"What?" Jason asked, slightly annoyed. Things had been going okay with Kelsi back there. Okay being he hadn't said something incredible stupid as was his wont.

Zeke shook his head bemused. "Why don't you make your move soon? It's starting to get annoying watching you pine and stuff."

Jason averted his eyes and cast a glance across the assembly. He pretended not to notice Zeke's index finger poking at his shoulder. "Don't know what you're talking about," he claimed through gritted teeth maybe a little more forceful than was needed.

Zeke rolled his eyes. Standard answer if he ever heard one but it was Jason's own trouble if he didn't move soon; Kelsi was a good-looking girl and if Zeke wasn't mistaken Ryan had his eyes on her and Zeke had made it a point to know what was going on with the Evans-twins. "If you say so."

They continued on in quiet or relative silence as they were constantly accosted by well-wishers and friends even some cheerleaders who tried to drag the two of them onto the basketball court cum dance floor. It took them a goodly amount of time before they reached the lesser crowded part of the garden and Zeke made a beeline for one of the coolers. A moment later Jason had a beer in hand. "For real?" he asked, regarding the can with a somewhat suspicious eye.

Zeke shrugged as he opened his own. "Mrs. B said we're good to go, so." He took a sip of his can and Jason took it as his go-ahead. "Let's go find team Danton. They gotta be close now," Zeke suggested.

"I'm so gonna hassle Troy about his car," Jason chuckled and they head back into the midst of the mêlée.

"Jason!" A voice bellowed over the general confusion. Jason freed himself from the hands clawing his clothes with some lame excuse and turned to the sound of the voice.

"Hey Coach Bolton," he greeted and watched with unrepentant amusement as a hapless Zeke was dragged to the dance floor by three very determined cheerleaders two of which had tried to convince Jason himself.

"Having a good time?" Jack continued. "I see you found the beer."

Jason flushed a little and stumbled through an explanation: "Yeah, well, eh... Zeke said that Mrs. Bolton said that-that we could. Is it okay?" It was maundered and had it not been for Jack having spend a great majority of his life trying to decipher the language of young adults it would probably have been impossible. He understood why Jason was so poorly articulated however. Everything to avoid jarring the bruise that was shaping up quite nicely.

"Of course it is. Just no more than one."

Jason did his best to look serious while he nodded. It was difficult not to be relieved that his newly acquired beer wouldn't be confiscated and judging by the quirking of the corner of Jack's mouth he was failing miserably at concealing it. Nonetheless Jack continued. "You deserve to celebrate after the performance but next time make sure it's not down to the buzzer. You boys nearly gave me a heart attack."

Jason gave up the attempt at cool mien and flashed his coach a scintillating smile. "You got it, coach."

Then a strange difference crossed Jack's face. He seemed to make a decision. Cautiously he asked: "Is your father going to be here tonight? I have some questions for him."

Jason felt the smile stifle on his face. Unconsciously he narrowed his eyes in wariness and replied with bluntly: "No. There was a company function in Santa Fe or something." Coach Bolton nodded and scanned the assembly.

"When would he be able to get back to me? It is urgent," Jack continued. Internally Jason wondered why he had felt the acute need to bring that matter up and especially now where all it did was take a chip out of his evening. As he muttered to deflect the question he quickly looked around for something in, preferably in the opposite end, of the garden that could credibly peak his interest immensely. Loud hooting reached his ears and adroitly he escaped with a feeble excuse into the clustering masses in search of the source.

Resolute Jason pushed the small conversation with Coach aside and struggled for a moment to bring the cheer back onto his features. It was by no means difficult to accomplish and a second later he threw himself wholeheartedly into the party.

Quite as he had predicted he saw the mop shaggy blond hair followed by a shock of curly brown. He lightened up in a broad grin as he tried to jostle his way through the throng of people between him and the captain and co-captain.

Troy looked captivated by whatever Gabriella was saying when Jason finally managed to reach them along with Zeke ho had joined him part way through his quest. Jason decided that all his effort to talk to Troy needed to be awarded and jumped in glee half way onto Troy's back yanking him from whatever Gabriella had been saying. She was laughing at their antics so Jason figured she didn't mind. "What 'up, dudes," he exclaimed, casting an askance glance at Chad who was being rustled by Zeke. "Back to back champions." "Yeah," came Troy's faraway answer but Jason was already far ahead of him. He had let go of Troy who was headed for his father and turned to welcome Chad. Jason had decided he didn't exactly wanted to strike up conversation with anyone over legal drinking age but before he could gloat at Chad having had to push Troy's pick up truck all the way back to Troy's place the wildcat small forward was called forh by Coach and Troy who was associated with what seemed to be scouts; knowing Coach Bolton it was U of A-scouts.

Jason shook his head as if to rid himself of the image. Tonight he wouldn't concern himself with college and scholarships. Tonight was for fun. He emptied his beer (when had he drunk it?) and sat it aside on one of the tables.

"Coach actually got the coach of U of A to come. That's pretty amazing," Zeke said, regarding the bantering people with interest. Jason groaned. "Can we please talk about something else?" Zeke shrugged and chugged down the last of his beer. The can was placed beside Jason's.

A small silence passed them before Jason broke it. "Besides they're amazing players. They deserve it." And he meant it. WIth his entire being he really thought that both Troy and Chad had merited the attention. It was only that he needed to fight harder for the attention with them on the team. After all when he was graduating hundreds if not thousands of kids where after his only chance at a proper future. And what was worse he wasn't even sure if he was good enough.

Jason sighed, letting despondence overtake him. Damn it.

His head shot forward when Zeke slapped him. "Lighten up. I'm not letting you PMSing ruin my evening."

"I don't PMS, retard," Jason swatted Zeke back.

"You so do."

"Do not."

"Do to and don't deny it."

Jason opened his mouth to argue but before he could protest properly, thoroughly and childishly cheerleader-Baylie grabbed a hold of his zip-hood and yanked him into the cluster of swaying people. Her twin sister cheerleader-Kelly had ensnared Zeke to joining her before he could attempt an escape. With a grimace at Jason, who was forced to cough hard to smother the laughter that threatened to burst out of him, Zeke started moving to the beat with Jason following behind, not to be outdone.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I admit the part with the lucky socks was a bit weird but it was a part of the deleted scenes so who am I to cut it out^^

I need help with the pairings. Troy and Gabriella is a given as is Chad and Taylor. For Jason there is two options:

1. Kelsi. (Kinda boring but reasonable).

2. One-sided Kelsi (who will be paired with Ryan if so) and then another canon-character (who will most likely be Sharpay as I've never really warmed to JasonMartha and everyone else is taken.)

It would be a great help to me if anyone would like to share their views on this. I've become rather stuck on the subject to be frank.


End file.
